Security is typically an important aspect of wireless networks. Various security mechanisms, such as encryption and digital signatures, are often used in wireless networks to reduce or prevent unauthorized intrusions into the wireless networks. “Wired-equivalent” security is often the desired level of security in wireless networks. In other words, the level of security in wireless networks would ideally equal or match the level of security in wired networks.
Security in wired networks is simplified by the fact that access to a wired network typically requires physical access to the wired network. As a result, unless an intruder gains physical access to a premises, the wired network is typically secure. However, wireless networks are susceptible to attacks even from outside of a secured premises. Wireless networks therefore typically use complex security protocols, such as those based on encryption and authentication, to safeguard communications and access to the wireless networks. Unfortunately, encryption, authentication, and other standard security mechanisms are often computationally intensive. This often makes these security mechanisms unsuitable for use in wireless sensor networks or other wireless networks having nodes with less or limited resources.